The present invention relates to light signal systems for automobiles and more particularly to a system, electrically powered, which provides a signal when an automobile is in motion and the braking system has been actuated.
A light signalling system for an automobile is a system particularly useful for providing information to observers of the automobile who are also engaged in traffic in the vicinity of the automobile. With such a system these observers and motorists are able to know when the automobile is braking or debraking or in motion. When an automobile, having a signalling means, is either approaching, entering or exiting an intersection and where the actual intention of an operator of the motor vehicle as to direction, braking and motion cannot be ascertained from conventional signalling systems, the improved signalling system provides additional intelligence to observers which substantially decreases the probability of a collision due to an observer mis-anticipating the operator.
The present automobile signalling systems provide signalling based usually on one factor, for example, the condition of the braking system. Such signalling is effected by an energized red light directed rearwardly of the automobile. Since a rearwardly directed red light is normally lighted when the automobile light system is energized, a change in the braking condition under these circumstances is shown only by a change of intensity of said light. This arrangement is unsatisfactory and additional information is needed to provide a greater margin of safety for the observers of such a vehicle who are also engaged in traffic with the vehicle. Change in intensity can easily be overlooked. This results in a hazardous situation.
Other inventions such as the vehicle motion signalling system by Yang Wang in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,514 have provided two rearwardly directed signalling lights of different colors so that a change in braking condition, even at night, results in a signal indication which is more readily discernable. The Yang Wang system utilizes more than one factor for signalling. It utilizes the condition of the automobile braking system or another factor, the presence or absence of automobile motion. However, the Yang Wang system signals the presence or absence of motion independently of the braking factor and, therefore, does not distinguish between the application of the brake when the vehicle is not in motion from the situation where the vehicle is in motion and the brake is being applied.
An object of the present system is to provide a light signalling means to indicate to an observer the condition of the vehicle being in motion and that the brakes are being actuated by the operator. The light for indicating this particular condition is independent of present brake lights utilized on conventional vehicles and is in addition to indicator means envisioned by the Yang Wang system described above.
Various other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.